Lighthouse
Dylan Minnette - David Shephard Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen | costars=Dayo Ade - Justin Sean Kinerney - Adolescente Japonês }} é o quinto episódio da 6ª Temporada e o centésimo oitavo episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 23 de fevereiro de 2010. Hurley deve convencer Jack a acompanhá-lo em uma missão não-especificada, e Jin se depara com uma velha amiga. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost *O voo Oceanic 815 pousa e é dito para Jack que o caixão foi perdido. Jack explica para Locke sobre a perda do caixão. *Os Outros levam os sobreviventes ao Templo, Sayid é imerso na fonte e ressuscita perguntando "O que está acontecendo?" e é dado para Jack a pílula com veneno para ele dar a Sayid. Sayid é testado com um ferro vermelho de quente e Dogen diz a Jack que a escuridão crescendo em Sayid também infectou sua irmã, Claire. *Jin é pego na armadilha para ursos e não leva um tiro de Aldo porque Claire o mata antes. Realidade Paralela (2004) e David estão tendo problemas de comunicação.]] Jack chega do trabalho em seu apartamento em Los Angeles. Enquanto trocava de roupa, repara em uma cicatriz proveniente de uma cirurgia para retirada de apêndice. Sua mãe, Margo, lhe telefona para saber as novidades sobre o caixão de seu marido, Christian. Depois de dizer que a companhia aérea acredita ter enviado o caixão para Berlim, Jack pergunta sobre a cicatriz. Margo diz que seu apêndice fora retirado quando ele tinha sete ou oito anos, logo após Jack desmaiar na escola. No entanto, o doutor parece não se lembrar bem disso, e diz que "acha" que se lembra. Jack ainda promete ir à casa de sua mãe para ajudá-la a encontrar o testamento de seu pai, o qual ela não consegue achar devido aos vários documentos existentes no escritório de Christian. Ao olhar para o relógio, Jack se despede de sua mãe e sai às pressas. Jack dirige até uma escola (St. Mary's Academy), onde apanha um garoto, David, seu filho. Jack se desculpa algumas vezes por ter se atrasado, mas David parece insatisfeito. No apartamento do doutor, Jack demonstra dificuldades para dialogar com seu filho. Ele vê o livro "The Annotated Alice" nas coisas de David e pergunta se o garoto o está lendo; é quando Jack começa a relembrar que lia esse livro para o filho, quando ele era pequeno. David ignora o pai e sai do quarto. pergunta à Jack se ele sabe sobre "uma Claire Littleton".]] Na cozinha, David pergunta ao pai por que ele quer manter uma conversa com ele, já que eles só se veem uma vez por mês, e deixa claro que quer "acabar com isso". A mãe de Jack lhe telefona, novamente, perguntando onde ele está. Jack vai para casa de sua mãe para tentar achar o testamento de seu pai. Margo Shephard oferece um drinque ao filho, que recusa; é quando ela diz: "Bom para você". A Sra. Shephard confessa ao filho, que David estava bastante aborrecido no funeral de Christian. Jack diz que não estava sabendo disso, alegando que "comunicação não é o forte dele (David)". O doutor ainda revela que não se comunicava bem com Christian, pois tinha medo do pai. Margo menciona que David pode ter medo de Jack também e diz que seu filho deveria perguntar isso para seu neto. percebe fotos dele junto de seu filho.]] Ela, então, acha o testamento dentro de um envelope e, ao lê-lo, pergunta se Christian tinha mencionado alguma vez uma Claire Littleton. Jack chega em casa com uma pizza e chama por David, mas ele não está em casa. Mais tarde, Jack telefona para David e deixa uma mensagem pedindo desculpas se caso ele tenha feito aborrecer David. Ele explica que ele iá até a casa da mãe dele e pede que David o espere caso ele esteja lá. Já na casa da mãe de David, Jack encontra uma chave debaixo de uma coelho de porcelana e entra na casa. Jack vai até o quarto de David e chama por ele, mas ele não está lá. Ele vê algumas partituras da sinfonia "Fantaisie Impromptu" de Chopin e algumas fotografias dos dois grudadas no espelho, o que faz com que Jack se emocione. Jack escuta duas mensagens na secretária eletrônica. A primeira é do Conservatório confirmando a audição de David às 19:00 do dia 24, uma sexta-feira. encontra Dogen na audição.]] A outra mensagem é de Jack ainda em Sidney em que ele diz que "algo aconteceu... e eu só queria ouvir a sua voz" (voz de David). Jack derrama uma lágrima. Jack vai ao Williams Conservatory, onde David toca "Fantaisie Impromptu", de Chopin no piano. Um garoto diz a Jack que David é um músico muito bom, e quando ele sai ele é abraçado pelo seu pai. O homem se vira e diz: "Eles são muito jovens para ter esse tipo de pressão". Este homem é Dogen. promete não cometer os mesmos erros de seu pai.]] Dogen diz que "é difícil apenas olhar e não ser capaz de ajudar" e ainda diz que David "tem um dom". Quando perguntado, ele diz que não sabe a quanto tempo seu filho toca piano. Jack espera pelo seu filho do lado de fora. David diz que ele fez sua mãe prometer não contar a Jack que ele ainda tocava piano porque Jack sempre deu muita importância para as aulas. Ele diz que não quer que Jack saiba da audição porque ele não quer que seu pai o veja falhar. Jack conta ao seu filho que quando ele tinha a mesma idade dele, seu pai também não queria ver ele falhar e que ele disse que Jack "não tinha o que era necessário". Jack diz que carregou isso por toda a sua vida e que não gostaria que David se sentisse desta maneira. Ele ainda diz a David que o ama e que, aos seus olhos, ele nunca irá falhar. Na Ilha (2007) Hurley e Jack e Dogen falam sobre as diferentes opções.]] Jack está olhando seu reflexo na associação na frente do templo. Dogen junta-se a ele e diz que estava receoso que Jack tinha saído. Jack pergunta se sair era uma opção a que Dogen responde que " tudo é uma opção ", mas se Jack saísse, ele teria que pará-lo. Pergunta então a Jack se seus amigos estão voltando. Jack diz que não estão provavelmente. Os dois se agradecem mutuamente pela honestidade de um para com o outro. mexe na água da piscina enquanto Hurley se encaminhava para a cozinha.]] Hurley está jogando "jogo da velha" com Miles quando sugere que precisam comer algo. Miles concorda, e se frustra aparentemente porque o jogo sempre termina do mesmo jeito. Andando dentro do templo, ele tem sua roupa manchada por um homem que agachou-se pelos corredores, derramando algo nele e Hurley pergunta onde é a cozinha. O homem diz que " é abaixo do corredor, Hugo" e Hurley percebe que é Jacob. Jacob diz a Hurley que precisa de sua ajuda e Hurley deve conseguir um papel para escrever seus pedidos. Diz que alguém está vindo à Ilha e precisa que Hurley ajude esse alguém a encontrá-la. Fora do templo, os Outros olham Sayid suspeitosamente enquanto se aproximam de Jack. Pergunta o que Jack está escondendo dele. Jack diz que o "outro" queria matar Sayid com o comprimido, que era veneno. Jack explica que o que quer que lhe tenha acontecido, aconteceu com alguma outra pessoa também, e Sayid pergunta quem. tem instruções de Jacob, escritas com tinta em seu antebraço.]] Mais tarde, Dogen descobre Hurley com as instruções detalhadas escritas em seu braço esquerdo, procurando um corredor no templo. Dogen requisita Hurley para retornar ao lugar onde estava antes, mas Jacob aparece para Hurley e diz que pode fazer o que quer e instrui Hurley para dizer a Dogen que é um candidato. Hurley afirma seu status porque é um candidato e está certo em fazer o que o satisfaz. Dogen diz algo em japonês a Hurley (Você é tão afortunado que eu tenho que o proteger. Senão eu cortaria sua cabeça fora."). Depois que Dogen sai, Jacob lembra a Hurley que ele tem que levar Jack com ele. Hurley não acredita que poderá convencer Jack a ir, e pede à Jacob sugestões em como persuadir Jack. Jacob dá somente um sorriso irônico. aponta a sua arma contra Jack.]] Hurley vai a Jack e usa um drama falso sobre sussurros e dos segredos para dizer-lhe da missão de Jacob. Quando Jack se recusa à ir, Hurley diz que Jacob disse à ele que "você precisa levar o Jack." Jack está descrente a respeito do que apenas se ouviu e diz que então ver Jacob. Jack é convencido a ir quando Hurley explica à ele que embora Jacob seja " tipo do morto", ele está no lugar que estão indo. Hurley leva Jack para fora do templo e quando andam ao longo de um córrego, Jack acha uma mochila. É Kate, que aponta uma arma contra eles até que digam o que estão fazendo. Ela diz que Jin foi para o templo e que " Sawyer está sozinho agora". Kate diz que ela que não vai voltar para ao templo mas ela pretende encontrar Claire. Jack diz que Claire não está no acampamento da praia e que o líder do templo disse que algo aconteceu a Claire. Kate diz que irá procurar Claire sozinha. anda ao redor do caixão despedaçado de seu pai.]] Hurley e Jack seguem seu caminho. Hurley pergunta o que aconteceu entre Jack e Kate, mas Jack explica que ele não foi feito para se casar e ter filhos. Jack descobre a bombinha de asma de Shannon, pelo qual Hirley e Jack percebem que estão nas cavernas. Enquanto estão lá, Hurley especula que Adão e Eva podem ser os restos mortais de alguns dos sobreviventes do voo 815 que foram mandados de volta no tempo. Jack conta a Hurley como ele descobriu as cavernas enquanto perseguia o fantasma de seu pai. Jack olha para o caixão quebrado de seu pai o qual ele diz que quebrou porque seu pai "não estava nele". Hurley reflete que o que eles estão fazendo é um "clássico": "fazendo trilha na floresta a caminho de algo que eles não entendem muito bem. Bons tempos". Então, Hurley pergunta por quê Jack voltou à ilha. Hurley diz que voltou porque Jacob disse a ele que o fizesse. Jack faz uma pausa e, emocionado, explica que ele voltou porque ele estava "devastado" e foi estúpido o bastante para pensar que a Ilha fosse consertá-lo. e Hurley examinam o mecanismo do Farol.]] Finalmente, Hurley e Jack chegam até uma torre de tijolos de cinco andares: o Farol. Jack quebra a porta e eles sobem até o topo onde descobrem uma roda em volta de um receptáculo para fogueiras e uma série de espelhos que refletiam a iluminação produzida pelo fogo. Hurley diz que, segundo Jacob eles têm que girar a roda até atingir 108º. Ele começa a girar a roda e pede que Jack o avise quando chegar ao grau correto. A seta no equipamento gira em direção ao grau 108 e quando passa pelo que nós presumimos que seja o grau 108, pode-se ver um tipo de templo (enquanto o nome Wallace aparece no equipamento, riscado). reconhece a sua casa onde viveu sua infância no espelho do Farol.]] Enquanto Jack observa, ele vê cenas refletidas nos espelhos e centenas de nomes ao longo dos graus que estão entalhados em volta da circunferência. Seu nome, "Shephard" está adjacente ao número 23. Enquanto ele observa o espelho, Jack vê um estranho reflexo e diz a Hurley para parar de girar. Hurley se recusa a parar, tentando manter-se fiel às instruções de Jacob, então Jack gira a roda até que ela atinja o número 23. Eles veem um reflexo da casa onde Jack cresceu. Jack especula que Jacob sempre observou todos eles. Jack, insistentemente, diz que quer que Hurley pergunte à Jacob "neste instante" por quê ele o tem observado. Jack entra em um ataque de fúria querendo saber o que Jacob quer dele e furiosamente quebra os espelhos. olha para o oceano, assim como Jacob e Hurley discutem a natureza dos planos de Jacob.]] Após isso, Hurley se senta do lado de fora do Farol. Jacob aparece para ele e Hurley se desculpa por falhar em sua missão e diz que o plano de ajudar as pessoas a acharem a ilha estava "completamente estragado". Jacob se mantém calmo, dizendo a ele que as pessoas vão ter que achar outra maneira de encontrar a ilha. Jack está sentado um pouco distante, olhando para o mar e Hurley percebe que o que Jacob realmente queria era que Jack reagisse da maneira como fez. Jacob explica que aquilo tinha sido só para Jack ver como ele é importante. Jacob também explica que Jack está na ilha para fazer algo e que para fazer com que algumas pessoas façam coisas, é só dizer a elas, mas com pessoas como Jack, é preciso "deixar que eles olhem para o mar por algum tempo". Ele também explica que ele teve que tirá-los do Templo, porque alguém ruim está para chegar lá. Hurley quer alertar as pessoas no Templo, mas Jacob explica que já é tarde demais. No acampamento de Claire interroga Justin sobre seu filho. (foto promocional)]] Claire checa para ter certeza de que Aldo e Justin estão mortos e liberta Jin da armadilha de ursos. Ela explica que ela tem vivido na floresta desde que os outros sobreviventes foram embora da ilha há 3 anos. Ela começa ajudar Jin a se levantar, mas ele desmaia. Mais tarde em um acampamento precário para onde Jin foi levado, ele descobre um berço com uma boneca substituta de Aaron feita de ossos e pelos de animais. Claire vonta à sua tenda arrastando Justin, que estava fingindo estar morto. Ela diz que pretende torturar Justin para saber onde Os Outros escondem seu filho. Ela o amarra a uma árvore e vai se preparar para tratar os ferimentos de Jin. Quando Claire deixa os 2 homens sozinhos, Justin insiste que Claire pretende matar os dois e diz que Jin precisa desamarrar a corda que o prende, para então ele agarrar o pescoço de Claire. Claire desinfecta equipamentos médicos fervendo-os e afia um machado com uma pedra. está chocada com a revelação de Jin sobre o destino de Aaron.]] Claire volta e trata o ferimento do Jin e dá pontos nos cortes. Ela explica que ficou só durante todo aquele tempo, e tem um amigo que disse para ela que Os Outros estão com o Aaron. Ela também diz que seu pai disse que Os Outros estão com Aaron. Ela não revela quem é seu amigo e pergunta a Jin se ele ainda é amigo dela. Ela ameaça Justin com o machado, exigindo saber onde Aaron está. Justin nega saber alguma coisa sobre Aaron e diz que eles a capturaram porque ela estava na floresta e tinha matado alguns dos Outros. Ela diz que os Outros do Templo a espetaram com agulhas e a marcaram e mostra a Jin a cicatriz que ela tem em seu ombro. Jin a impede de matar Justin dizendo que a Kate levou Aaron para fora da ilha, teria o criado e que Aaron tem 3 anos de idade. Claire parece estar chocada com isso e mesmo assim mata Justin de forma violenta, cravando o machado em seu peito. chega ao acampamento de Cliare]] Mais tarde Jin conta à Claire que ele mentiu para tentar salvar a vida de Justin e que ele na verdade tinha visto Aaron no templo com Os Outros e que ela precisa dele para chegar até Aaron. Claire diz que isso é bom, porque se Kate realmente tivesse pegado Aaron, ela teria a matado. Então, o Homem de Preto entra no acampamento de Claire e pergunta se está interrompendo alguma coisa e sorri para Claire. Um Jin surpreso pensa que quem chegou foi John Locke, e pergunta: "John?". Claire o corrige, dizendo: "Este não é John, este é o meu amigo." Curiosidades Gerais *Uma garrafa d’água azul que Claire dá para Jin beber tem um logo da Iniciativa DHARMA. *O pôster no quarto de David tem um concerto marcado para o dia 19 de dezembro, que é a data em que a Purgação ocorreu há mais de 10 anos atrás. **O pôster é de uma banda chamada Meat Coat. Esta banda realmente existe. Eles são da Suécia e estão no MySpace http://www.myspace.com/506923111 . ***Meat Coat também era a banda com que a DriveSHAFT saía em turnê até Charlie recusar tudo aquilo em . *A faixa do recital de David diz: “Sejam bem-vindos, candidatos”. *A pasta amarela que a mãe de Jack tira da prateleira tem escrituras arábicas. A escrita parece ser "يعقوب ٦٧٢". A parte escrita se lê Ya'qub que significa em árabe uma versão do nome Jacob e o número é 672, que somado fica 15. *Este episódio tem muitas referências aos Números. Também tem muitas referências exteriores (ou seja, que não são são referenciados dentro do episódio): Foi transmitido dia 23 de fevereiro (e centra-se em Jack, número 23 na lista de Jacob); adicionalmente, é o 108º episódio produzido da série, enquanto o número 108 tem um papel importante na história. *Hurley tem que direcionar o espelho no grau 108. aparecem pela primeira vez em 101 episódios, apesar deles estarem em posições diferentes das quais estavam em "House of the Rising Sun".]] *A resposta de Dogen em japonês para o direito de Hurley de fazer o que quiser porque é um candidato, se traduz como: "Você tem sorte de ser protegido, porque se não fosse, eu cortaria sua cabeça fora". Notas de Produção *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yunjin Kim (Sun), e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) não aparecem neste episódio. *Este é o 108º episódio de Lost. O número 108 tem um papel importante na série e na história desse episódio. *Este episódio continua o padrão de copiar a ordem dos personagens centrais da primeira temporada. *Segundo o podcast de Jorge Garcia (Geronimo Jack's Beard), as gravações deste episódio começaram no dia 12 de outubro de 2009. Então, alguns detalhes no roteiro não foram mostrados no episódio: ** "Ei, aqui é o Brian" - Existia uma outra mensagem na caixa de voz de um amigo chamado Brian sobre passar a noite lá. ** "Chocolate Apollo é agora Refrigerante Apollo" - A lata que David pega da geladeira era um refrigerante Apollo no roteiro, mas se tornou desconhecida porque ele colocou sua mão em sua volta. ** "Pasta de amendoim de Claire" - Na descrição da cabana de Claire foi mencionado que um pote vazio de pasta de amendoim do Charlie está em uma das tendas. *Esse é o primeiro episódio a mostrar uma estrela convidada, Hiroyuki Sanada, tanto na história central como na versão paralela de seu personagem. *Os esqueletos chamados de Adão e Eva aparecem pela primeira vez depois do episódio da primeira temporada, depois de 101 episódios. *Veronica Hamel reprisa seu papel como Margo Shephard, a mãe de Jack, depois de uma absência de 23 episódios. Sua última aparição foi em . Erros de Gravação *Durante a conversa quando Jacob diz a Hurley que sua testa está borrada de tinta, esta tinta está diferente da posição da câmera. *Durante a conversa entre Dogen e Jack no Templo, a mudança de luz não é real na câmera. A luz natural (luz solar) não pode ser usada, devido a nuvens que estavam atrapalhando. *Os esqueletos de Adão e Eva não estão na mesma posição onde estavam em sua última aparição ("House of the Rising Sun"). E eles também não estavam no mesmo local na caverna, como o caixão do pai de Jack. **É possível que os sobreviventes tenham colocado os Esqueletos lado a lado, e moveram eles para perto do caixão de Shepherd, mas isso é bem improvável. É mais provável que este seja um erro no cenário. Temas Recorrentes *Quando Claire estava curando Jin de seu ferimento na armadilha de ursos, ela afirma que um dos assassinos da ilha é a “infecção”. *Jack está de pé na chuva quando Dogen se aproxima dele. *Jin e Justin são pegos dentro do campo de Claire. *Jack e seu filho, David, não se dão bem. *Jack fala sobre o Red Sox para David. *Justin é morto por Claire. *Hurley foi instruído por Jacob para virar o espelho do Farol para 108 Graus. *O Farol possui 4 espelhos. * Jack pediu a Hurley para girar a bússola a 23 graus. *Jin disse a Claire que Os Outros estavam com Aaron. *Jacob diz a Hugo que Jack terá de encontrar ele mesmo. *Claire é amiga do Inimigo. *Claire disse que se Kate ficou com Aaron, ela iria matar Kate por isso. *Hurley chama Dogen de “Samurai”. *Na linha do tempo dos flash-sideways, Dogen diz a Jack que seu filho é “talentoso”, semelhante quando Juliet diz a Michael que Walt é “especial”. *Miles e Hurley jogam jogo da velha na terra, com folhas. *Os números da placa do caminhão de Jack (2SAQ321) somados são iguais a 8. *Os ponteiros no relógio de Jack apontam para 51, 6 e 3. 51-6-3=42. 51 também é o numero de Kate no farol. *O número de endereço da mãe de David Shephard é 233. Somando esse três números se obtém 8. *Existem 8 selos no testamento de Christian. * O número de telefone de David é 734-235-6787, nele contêm 42 e 23 juntos. 734 é também o código de área para Ann Arbor, MI, onde Daniel Faraday foi enviado para trabalhar para a Iniciativa DHARMA. *Nos flash-sideways, Jack conhece Dogen depois de uma apresentação de piano de seu filho. *Na caverna, Jack diz a Hugo que na primeira vez que encontrou a caverna, ele não estava atrás de água, como ele diz na 1º temporada, mas estava na verdade atrás do fantasma de seu pai. Jack diz que ele destruiu o caixão porque o corpo do seu pai não estava lá. *Nos flash-sideways, Jack fala sobre um gato preto, chamado Kitty, e um branco, chamado Snowdrop, do livro de Lewis Carroll: Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There *O piano de David possui teclas pretas e brancas. *Nas notas no braço de Hurley, afirma que a torre tem 4 andares e mede 8 por 8 pés. *Existe um retrato no apartamento de Jack, que mostra ele e seus pais, onde Christian Shephard está com um terno totalmente branco, Jack usando um terno preto com camisa branca, e Margo Shephard num vestido negro. Análise da História *Hurley persuadiu Jack para segui-lo ao Farol. *Nos flash-sideways, Jack não é só separado, mas também tem problemas de relacionamento com seu filho. * Clair interroga Justin para saber onde seu filho está. Ela acabou matando Justin pelo modo de como Os Outros a trataram quando ela foi capturada. * Jack diz que não há mais nada para destruir a sua relação com Kate. * Jacob quer Hurley e Jack longe do Templo, porque algo ruim está chegando lá. Referências Culturais * : Hurley compara Jacob a Obi-Wan Kenobi a respeito de como, apesar de morto, ele só aparece quando ele quer aparecer. * : Hurley diz para Dogen (mentindo) que ele gosta de templos e todas essas coisas de Indiana Jones. * Alice no País das Maravilhas: O filho de Jack, David, está lendo uma versão com anotações de Alice no País das Maravilhas, de Lewis Carroll. Jack se refere sobre os dois gatos de Alice, Kitty e Snowdrop, um branco e outro preto. Jack também acha a chave para a casa de sua ex-esposa debaixo de um coelho de porcelana. Hurley e Jack observam o que aparece no espelho do Farol, como na sequência de Lewis Carrol para Alice, "Alice Através do Espelho". * : Hurley se refere a Dogen como um samurai. O ator Hiroyuki Sanada interpretou um samurai em vários filmes, incluindo O Último Samurai. * : Miles e Hurley são vistos jogando jogo da velha dentro do Templo antes de Hurley começar a procurar por comida. * : Jack encontra as partituras compostas por Chopin na escrivaninha de David. A música é "Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-Sharp Minor", que é qual David toca em sua audição. *' ': Jack coloca uma televisão no quarto de David para que ele possa assistir os Red Sox. *' ': O filho de Jack é David Shephard. O Davi (David, em inglês) da Bíblia era um pastor e músico. Uma de suas músicas mais famosas é o Salmo 23: "O Senhor é meu pastor". *' ': No quarto de David, há um grande pôster do retrato de Carl Jaeger deste famoso compositor e pianista. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Beethoven_wiki.jpg *' ': Há um grande pôster em preto-e-brando da banda britânica The Who no quarto de David. Técnicas Literárias *Jack diz como seria um péssimo pai quando, na linha temporal dos flash-sideways, ele tenta ser um bom pai. *Claire, que era uma das poucas personagens que nunca antes tinha sido apresentada como violenta, parece agora capaz de assassinar uma pessoa a sangue frio, e até mesmo matar uma amiga (Kate). , *Jack diz a Hugo “Vamos ver Jacob”. *Mesmo após ser morto, Jacob continua a ter um efeito sobre os eventos na ilha. *No farol, Hurley diz “Vamos começar”. *Claire é amiga do Inimigo, que costumava ser um inimigo dos sobreviventes no passado. *Claire pergunta a Justin sobre “Meu bebê”, e acusa Os Outros de sequestrá-lo. Questões não respondidas Realidade paralela * Por que Jack não se lembra de coisas de sua vida, como sua cirurgia de retirada do apêndice? * O quê Christian Shephard deixou para Claire em seu testamento? * Quem é a mãe de David? ** Por que Jack e ela estão separados? Na Ilha * Quem construiu o Farol e quando ele foi construído? * Como o espelho consegue refletir lugares de fora da Ilha? * Como cada grau é associado a cada Candidato? Links Externos *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Medianet press release